Eine Begegnung mit Severus Snape
by StellaSnape
Summary: Der Titel sagt alles... lest selbst, geschrieben aus der IchPerspektive.Disclaimer: Der Charakter gehört JKR und wir danken für die Erschaffung von Severus Snape.


* * *

_Mein erster Versuch aus der Ich-Perspektive.__**  
**_

__

_**Eine Begegnung mit Severus Snape**_

__

Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch, ICQ-te mit einer Freundin und übersetzte nebenbei eine Fanfiction aus dem Englischen, natürlich mit dem Pairing SS/HG, wer hätte etwas anderes erwartet?! Jeder Satz zog mich tiefer in die Geschichte hinein, ließ mich ein besseres Gefühl für die Charaktere bekommen und immer wieder geriet ich über einen der beiden Hauptprotagonisten ins Staunen. Severus Snape. In dieser Fiction war er hinterhältig, manipulierte subtil und wenn er dann mal nett und einschmeichelnd war, dann nicht ohne Hintergedanken zu hegen. Man war sich wirklich nicht sicher, auf wessen Seite er stand. Doch wusste das, außer JKR, überhaupt jemand?! Ich denke nicht. Für mich war und ist Severus Snape die menschliche gewordene Schlange, glatt, kühl und irgendwie nicht zu fassen. Doch ich schweife ab.

Meine verspannten Nackenmuskeln machten sich bemerkbar und der Schmerz schoss unangenehm in meinen Kopf. Ich lehnte mich nach hinten, legte die Hände in den Nacken, versuchte die Verspannung zu lösen indem ich die Muskulatur massierte, schloss mit einem Seufzen die Augen und ließ den Kopf langsam kreisen. Mit einem gemurmelten „Weiter geht's", öffnete ich wieder die Augen, richtete meinen Blick auf den Bildschirm meines Notebooks und begann wie wild auf die Tasten einzuhämmern, als ich plötzlich etwas Schwarzes in meinem Blickfeld wahrnahm. Moment! Etwas Schwarzes?! „Du siehst echt schon Gespenster", schimpfte ich mit mir selbst und fuhr mir mit einer unwirschen Geste durch die Haare.

„Nein, das tust du nicht", sagte eine tiefe dunkle Stimme, dir mir nur allzu bekannt vorkam.

Langsam, ja beinahe schön zögerlich hob ich den Kopf, presste meine Handflächen flach auf die Tischplatte und versuchte meinen Stossweisen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dort, genau vor mir, saß er. ER und blickte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, wie typisch. Die Beine hatte er lässig überschlagen und die Hände lagen locker auf den Armlehnen und ich fühlte mich wie eine Beute, die kurz davor stand, erlegt zu werden. Mein Mund wurde trocken und ich gebe es zu, ich hatte Angst.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte ich mit versagender Stimme und musste mich dreimal räuspern, bevor ich in der Lage war, die Worte deutlich zu artikulieren.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle, oder?", antwortete er und versuchte anscheinend sofort die Kontrolle über das Gespräch an sich zu reißen. Eine Strähne seines schwarzen langen Haares fiel ihm wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht und fasziniert beobachtete ich die blassen, anmutigen Hände, die sie wieder aus seinem Gesicht strichen.

„Ich fasse es nicht, Professor Severus Snape, das glaubt mir kein Mensch", flüsterte ich und konnte spüren, wie mir der Schweiß aus jeder Pore ausbrach.

„Da Sie meinen Namen kennen, erweisen Sie mir die Höflichkeit mir Ihren zu verraten", schnarrte er und seine Finger trommelten nun ungeduldig auf den Armlehnen.

„Stella", piepste ich und dachte mir: „Jetzt hat er dich tatsächlich auch noch angeschnauzt. Der Arsch."

Er hielt es wohl nicht für nötig mir zu antworten, denn er stand auf und schritt zu meinem Bücherregal, ließ einen Finger über die Buchrücken gleiten, während er mir das Vergnügen gewährte, seine Kehrseite betrachten zu können. Ein schöner Rücken konnte tatsächlich entzücken.

„Wirklich interessant", murmelte er und drehte sich blitzschnell um, gerade als meine hungrigen Augen zu seinem Allerwertesten gewandert waren. Sofort konnte ich spüren, wie die verräterische Hitze in mein Gesicht stieg. Er hatte mich erwischt.

„Na na", grummelte er leise und seine tiefe, samtene Stimme hallte in meinem Körper wieder.

„Gucken wird doch wohl erlaubt sein, oder bekomme ich dafür Nachsitzen?", verteidigte ich mich hitzig. Keine Ahnung, woher ich den Mut nahm, so aufsässig zu sein, aber mehr, als mir den Hals umdrehen, konnte er eh nicht.

„Nein, denn es würde dir vermutlich auch noch gefallen, mit mir im Kerker zu sitzen", stellte er mit zusammengekniffen Augen fest und wandte sich wieder dem Regal zu.

„Was ist so interessant an meinen Büchern?", fragte ich etwas unbeholfen. Unter keinen Umständen wollte ich, dass das Gespräch im Sande verlief, doch andererseits war Snape nicht gerade ein Smalltalk-Typ.

„Liebesromane, Komödien, Dramen, Thriller, Krimis, fremdsprachige Literatur, Klassiker von Schiller und Oscar Wilde, Biografien, wirklich sehr vielfältig", erklärte er und ich bildete mir ein so etwas wie Anerkennung gehört zu haben, doch bevor ich den Mund öffnen konnte, drehte er sich erneut um, schritt langsam auf mich zu und ich schwöre bei Gott, dieser Mann war wirklich beängstigend.

Ich schluckte hart und mein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen meinen Brustkorb, auf meiner Stirn bildete sich ein dünner Schweißfilm und ich fing an mit meinen Fuß zu wippen, immer ein Zeichen von Nervosität.

„Angst?", fragte er hämisch und mit jedem Zentimeter, den er näher kam, konnte ich seine starke Aura spüren. Der reinste Gänsehautfaktor.

Nun stand er genau hinter mir, seine Körperwärme war wie ein Heizstrahl und ich konnte fühlen, wie ich langsam ruhiger wurde. Zwar konnte ich ihn nicht sehen, doch spürte ich eine Bewegung. Seine Hände, die sich auf meine Schultern legten und seine Daumen, die genau auf meine Schmerzpunkte drückten. Sein Geruch stieg mir in die Nase. Das reinste Aphrodisiakum. Tief inhalierte ich seinen Duft nach Zimt und Orange und meine steife Haltung, die ich in seiner Gegenwart angenommen hatte, fiel in sich zusammen.

„Warum hattest du Angst? Du verteidigst mich immer und immer wieder, beteuerst meine Unschuld, auch wenn alles gegen mich zu sprechen scheint", murmelte er sanft und sein Atem strich über mein Ohr während er mit seinen Händen einen herrlichen Druck ausübte. Ganz selbstverständlich war er zum Du übergegangen.

„Weil man bei dir nie weiß, woran man ist", antwortete ich ihm leise und genoss das Gefühl von seiner Wärme und seiner Hände.

„Ist das nicht einer der Gründe, warum du mir so zugeneigt bist?", fragte er mit leisen Lachen und beugte sich vor, so dass eine seidige Haarsträhne über meine Wange strich. Am liebsten hätte ich sie mir über den Finger gewickelt, doch ich wagte es nicht.

„Das wäre möglich…" Meine Stimme verlor sich, denn seine Hände lösten sich von mir und er griff über meine Schulter zu meiner Maus, scrollte das offene Dokument hoch und wieder herunter. Enttäuschung machte sich im mir breit, er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach so aufhören?!

Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf und sah sein Gesicht im Profil, keine Handbreit von meinem entfernt, die Augen starr auf den Bildschirm geheftet. Seine Lippen waren so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, sinnlich und voll, seine Haut war zwar blass, wirkte auf mich aber wie edle Noblesse. „Ob sie wohl so weich ist, wie sie aussieht?", fragte ich mich und das Verlangen ihn anzufassen, zu fühlen, wie real er war und kein Produkt einer Halluzination, wurde schier unerträglich. Konnte ich es riskieren? Oder würde er mir sofort die Finger abhacken? Zögerlich hob ich die Hand und näherte mich langsam seinem Gesicht. Vorsichtig und leicht, wie die Berührung eines Schmetterlings, fuhren meine Fingerspitzen über seine Wange. Weder jagte er mir einen Fluch auf den Hals, noch lief er davon, nein, er legte seinen Kopf schief, kam somit meiner Berührung entgegen und seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in meine grünen. Noch nie hatte ich solche dunkle Augen gesehen, ich hatte das Gefühl in ein schwarzes, nicht enden wollendes Loch gezogen zu werden, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab und ich war nicht fähig den Blick zu lösen, geschweige denn etwas anderes als ihn wahrzunehmen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

In seinem Gesicht war nichts Hämisches, Zynisches oder Sarkastisches, seine Züge wirkten völlig entspannt. Seine Lippen waren nur noch Millimeter von meinen entfernt und ich hoffte, er würde mich küssen.

„Wenn ich dich küssen würde, wärst du gebrandmarkt", sagte er und seine Stimme lullte mich wie ein Kokon ein.

„Vermutlich", antworte ich und leckte mir leicht mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

„Es ist besser es nicht zu tun", erklärte er mit leisem Bedauern, löste sich von mir und schritt wieder auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch zu. Sicher war ich enttäuscht, aber ihn überhaupt gesehen und berührt zu haben reichte mir, vorerst.

„Warum schreibt ihr immer alle Pairinggeschichten, in denen ihr mir Miss Know-it-all andichtet?

„Wie bitte?" Anscheinend muss ich ihn wie eine Kuh angesehen haben, denn er verdrehte genervt die Augen und wiederholte etwas schroff: „Miss Know-it-all wird mir ziemlich oft als „Partnerin" untergeschoben, warum?" Irrte ich mich, oder hatte er dieses Wort etwas abfällig ausgesprochen?

„Sie passt sehr gut zu dir und sie hat genug Mut dir die Stirn zu bieten", erklärte ich und schloss mein Notebook mit einer entschieden Geste und bevor er darauf eine Antwort geben konnte, setzte ich pampig hinzu: „Außerdem nennt sich das künstlerische Freiheit."

„Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt", meinte er lakonisch und ein Blick auf die Uhr auf meinem Schreibtisch zeigte, dass es fast Mitternacht war.

„Kann man dir vertrauen?" Ich wusste nicht warum ich das fragte, aber ich tat es einfach.

„Ich würde sagen das kann man, begrenzt natürlich", konterte Snape und legte seine Stirn nachdenklich in Falten.

„Dumbledore hat dir vertraut und ich setzte Vertrauen in ihn und damit auch in dich", erklärte ich und versuchte dabei gelassen zu klingen.

„Und das hältst du für vernünftig?" War es klug, oder war es einfach nur unsäglich dumm und naiv? Andererseits, musste man nicht auch etwas riskieren um etwas gewinnen zu können? Sollte der Instinkt eines Menschen nicht mal vor der Vernunft stehen?

„Nein, es mag nicht klug sein, wenn man den Standpunkt rational betrachtet, aber ich gehe das Risiko ein. Enttäusche mich nicht." Die letzten Worte hatte ich so leise gesprochen, dass ich sie selbst kaum verstanden hatte.

„Warte ab was geschehen wird, Geduld ist eine Tugend", belehrte er mich und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch. Aha, er nahm mich also auf den Arm.

„Eine Tugend, die ich nicht besitze", klärte ich ihn auf und wusste immer noch nicht so Recht was er denn noch hier, bei mir, wollte.

„Dann hast du Pech gehabt", schnarrte er und eines war sicher, so wie er jetzt aussah, den Kopf erhoben, die gerade Haltung, die langen überschlagenen Beinen, hatte er definitiv etwas arrogantes an sich.

„Und ich kann Arroganz nicht ab", sagte ich hitziger als eigentlich beabsichtigt. Der Mann brachte einen wirklich in Rage.

„Werden wir hitzköpfig?" Sake Good! Wie konnte er nur so lässig bleiben?!

„Severus, was willst du von mir? Ich bin müde, hatte einen anstrengenden Tag und du kostest mir in den Fictions den letzten Nerv, also sag endlich was du willst", forderte ich ihn auf und stütze meinen Kopf in die Hände.

„Du wolltest mich doch einmal sehen, richtig?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Ja", antwortete ich gequält.

„Den Wunsch habe ich dir erfüllt und werde jetzt auch gehen", sagte er und stand mit einer geschmeidigen, fließenden Bewegung auf. Automatisch war auch ich aufgestanden und nun standen wir uns gegenüber, nur der Schreibtisch, wie eine Mauer, zwischen uns.

„Viel Spaß damit", witzelte er und deutet mit seinem Finger auf mein Notebook und meinte damit sicherlich die Übersetzung, an der ich gerade arbeitete.

„Werde ich haben", erwiderte ich schwach und reichte ihm die Hand zum Abschied. „Es war mir eine Ehre Severus."

Langsam ergriff er meine Hand, sah mir noch einmal tief in die Augen, was unweigerlich zur Folge hatte, dass meine Knie unkontrolliert zitterten, und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über meinen Handrücken.

„Alles Gute Stella", sagte er und verschwand.

Total benebelt und emotional am Rande der Erschöpfung fiel ich in meinen Stuhl zurück, öffnete meinen Lappi und grübelte. War ich etwa kurz eingenickt und hatte alles nur geträumt? Aber warum hatte ich dann noch seinen Geruch in der Nase? Schnappte ich vielleicht schon über?

Das Dialogfenster blinkte, es war meine Freundin, mit der ich gechattet hatte. „Ich glaube, ich habe einen an der Klatsche", schrieb ich und ihre Antwort kam in Lichtgeschwindigkeit: „Das weiß ich schon lange". Was für ein Trost.

THE END

07.02.07 20:29


End file.
